


What could have been

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened if Lisbon had waited for Red John to show up.</p><p>Spoilers for season one finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have been

Jane's POV

I have my hands raised as Hardy points a rifle at my chest, prattling on about what he and Red John are going to do to me. It all sounds pretty gruesome but I don't mind, it means he's not going to shoot me here and now. So I may get out of this alive, not essential as long as we get Red John, but it would be a bonus. I hear footsteps on the stairs and Hardy's sneer gets wider. My attention is riveted on the steps. I can see a man's black boot and then the other one, cords and a button shirt. The colours as obscured by shadow. He's holding a gun, pointed at me, finally his face. As he descends into light the colours appear, brown and blue, his face - his face is still in shadow. He speaks!

"Hello Mr. Jane. Hardy get the girl, let's get them out of here."

Red John keeps his gun on me as Hardy unlocks the door and orders Maya out of her cell. I step in line with her and with Hardy behind us and Red John leading the way we climb the stairs. He opens the front door and we all go through. A shot rings out and I grabbed Maya and fall to the floor. The noise is deafening as I hear Lisbon and others shouting.

"Police, throw down your weapons"

and more shots."

I feel a touch on my shoulder.

"It's all over Jane, you can stand up, you got him, congratulations."

I stand and Lisbon helps up Maya. I see Hardy being led away. Red John is laying face down in the dirt, a pool of blood seeping out from under him. Cho nods to me that he's dead. I walk over, grab his shoulder and turn him . His face is blank - it is always blank because Lisbon didn't wait for Red John to show up.

Lisbon POV

I'm behind a tree asking myself why I agreed to this ridiculous plan. We don't even have back up. If Red John appears it'ill be two weapons against one, and they could go out the back way and Jane will be at their mercy. I hear a vehicle approaching and plant myself hard against the tree. It pulls up in front of the house, it's a SUV and obscures the driver as he exits the car and enters the house. I grab my gun and slowly make my way towards the door. It's been left ajar and I squeeze myself through the gap. An open trap door is before me and I slowly descend the stairs. I see Hardy and another man both with their guns pointed at Jane. I speak.

"Put the guns down on the floor slowly."

Hardy turns and I shoot. I hear another shot and I shoot Red John before he can get off another round. I race down the stairs, keeping my gun trained on the downed men. I kick away their guns and feel for a pulse, they're both dead. My eyes go to Jane, he's slumped against the wall, blood colouring his vest, his eyes are closed. I kneel beside him and gently touch his shoulder. He opens his eyes and gives me a feeble smile.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes you got him Jane, Congratulations."

"Thank you Lisbon"

Slowly the light fades from his eyes and he's gone.

I awake with a start and give thanks once again that I didn't wait until Red John showed up.


End file.
